


The Greatest Gifts.

by missmarymakeup93



Series: Bedtime Stories [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Crying, Cute, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Short, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarymakeup93/pseuds/missmarymakeup93
Summary: Isak has gotten many amazing gifts from Even in their time together but three stand out among all the rest.





	The Greatest Gifts.

Isak had received many amazing and precious gifts in his time with Even. But in the last seven years three have stood out among the rest. These three were the greatest gifts he has ever gotten. And Even wanted to hear all about them.

"You have given me many great gifts in our time together. Maybe I'll write a book about all of them." Isak pondered on the idea and smiled when Even pinched him. 

"How about just tell me about them. Tell me a story my love." Even smiled at Isak that beautiful smile and he couldn't resist as they snuggled into bed.

"Well once upon a time there was an incredibly angry boy who met a rather sad boy. The sad boy tamed the angry boy. The sad boy gave many gifts to the angry boy in hopes of making him happy and it worked. The third greatest gift was a video. Not just any video though. It was a video with lots of embarrassing things in it. He gave it to the angry boy on his eightenth birthday. And it took the angry boy a long time to find it. See the sad boy picked a very pompous name for his video. And the angry boy couldn't find it." Isak was laughing as Even was pinching him in protest. 

"Baby, don't tell the story like you would tell our daughter. Tell me the story like a memory." Even was rubbing Isak's cheek. 

"Okay, okay. My eightenth birthday was my first birthday I had ever had where I had a great time. You gave me a present, and it was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. But it was so embarrassing because all our friends saw it. But I still loved it, dispite every embarrassing moment and our friends making fun of it. 

You gave me something I cherish and still watch to this day. And I think back to that day, those times in that tiny apartment where I thought I couldn't love you anymore. But I do. I love you more each day. Every single second I love you just a little more. I couldn't imagine my life without you." Isak choked on his own words as he swallowed a sound that he couldn't make right now. 

Even sat up and kissed Isak breathlessly. He pried Isak's lips apart and licked into his mouth with a passion he didn't think he could muster in his tired state. His hands slipped up Isak's body and got lost in the curly hair that was on top of Isak's head. He could feel his heart race as he slipped his lips from Isak's and ran over his cheeks and down his neck. 

"You still watch it?" Even's words came out in puffs as his lips continued to press soft kisses to Isak's neck. 

"Yes I do. A few times a week actually." Isak sheepishly ducked his head and pressed more kisses to Even's lips. 

"So what's the second greatest gift I've given you." Even was smiling and it was so bright. 

"Well, funny you mentioned that. She is sleeping in the room next door. Now six years ago, when we sat down and talked about kids, about marriage and our forever I was so scared. I was scared I wasn't going to be good enough. I wouldn't be a good enough husband, or father. But when we decided it was time I was so excited. 

I had never been a person who liked kids. I didn't even think I was a person who wanted them. Until you came along. When you suggested Noora be the one to carry our child, I was apprehensive but you know that. But what you don't know is what I felt when I saw her, when I held her for the first time. She looked just like you. Like everything that was good in the world was in that little girl. 

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on. And I know I've thanked you probably a million times in the last three years but thank you so much. You gave me the second greatest gift in the world and I love her more than I love myself." Isak could feel the tear fall from his eye and Even caught it with his fingers. 

"Thank you for sticking by my side through everything Isak. You are an amazing dad. You are an amazing husband. You are my best friend and I love you more than words could even explain." Even was on his knees in front of Isak wiping at tears that spilled from Isak's eyes. 

"You are my soulmate." Isak wrapped himself in Even's long arms and squeezed with all his might. 

"So if our daughter is number two, what is number one?" Even's face was buried in Isak's neck, soft hands rubbed soothing circles on his back. 

"Oh this one is the greatest gift in the whole world. It really is. You see it's something I never ever thought I'd get. My angry little self back then just hated the world and then my world changed. You came into it. You showed me love. You showed me your demons, and your sadness. You gave me you. You gave me your love. You gave me a chance to love you.  

You gave me never ending happiness and never ending love. You gave me a reason to get out of bed, to function and make something out of myself. You gave me someone to love and you gave me a daughter and a life. You are the greatest gift you've ever given me. I thank God every day that you picked me. That you love me. That you wanna still be with me. 

You gave me you. And I put you above our daughter because without you I wouldn't have her. Without you I don't know where I would be. I don't know who I would be. I wouldn't be happy that's for sure. So please understand when I say, you are my absolute everything. And though I love our daughter with my whole heart. There is only one Even Bech Næsheim and I love him with my entire soul, with every breath and with every heartbeat." Isak couldn't hold himself together anymore as Even lost it in front of him. 

Their body's wrapped each other up and they wiped each other's tears. Soft whimpers and stinging eyes stared at one another. When they came together, their noses brushed and their lips melted together in an urgent exchange of moans. It was soft and feverish, full of emotions. Tongues brushed together as hands gripped each other's hair. It was desperate, like it was their last kiss ever. 

Even pulled away first, his nose brushed Isak's in a playful exchange and he brushed his finger along Isak's swollen bottom lip. He moved to press kisses all along Isak's jaw before connecting their lips once more in a delicate press of flesh. 

"I love you more than anything. Truly. Isak, you saved me. You saved me from myself and every single demon that lives inside of me. You gave me purpose. And you made me the person I am today. You gave me a life and you gave me you. You are one hundred percent the reason why I'm still on this Earth. Because you know how dark it can get. You know how deep the demons go inside me.

If you hadn't saved me I would be dead. And I love you so much. And thank you so much for giving me this amazing life I have now." Even was laughing, and it was so beautiful. Isak loved Even's laugh. 

Settling under the covers, Isak curled around Even's body. And gripped him close. His favorite position was just this. His safe spot and it hasn't changed since that first time they spent the night together after the pool incident all those years ago. 

"That was a very emotional bedtime story baby. Maybe tomorrow night you can come up with something else." Even was yawning through his words as he pressed his face into Isak's hair. 

"Phhh, this isn't going to be an every night thing Even." Isak laughed when Even huffed. 

"We will see." Even reached over and turned the light off, snuggling back up to Isak. 

They had a beautiful life. A beautiful love. A beautiful daughter. To them, that was all they could ever hope to have.

**Author's Note:**

> How about mini sequels where Isak tells Even bedtime stories.
> 
> If that's something you might like I will start them as soon as I finish my multi-chapter fic.  
> Leave me love and comments with answers.


End file.
